Death's String
by Primrose Blossom
Summary: Baekhyun bisa melihat tali merah yang mengikat di jari kelingking tiap-tiap orang yang jiwanya ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Lalu, ia melihat miliknya ketika ia berumur 20—tapi tali itu berwarna hitam dengan pendar kehijauan, membawanya menuju... kematian.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

**[Unidentified]**

* * *

Setiap satu kematian, muncullah satu kehidupan sebagai gantinya. Aturannya selalu seperti itu. Jika kau tanya siapa yang membuat aturan itu, maka cobalah untuk mencari tali tambang dan gantung dirimu di langit-langit rumahmu, atau ambil _cutter_ dan buat luka melintang di lenganmu, atau coba cari jembatan tinggi dan lompatlah dari sana—ya, jawabannya rahasia. Hanya orang mati yang bisa mengetahuinya. Apa aku orang mati? Kurang lebih, tapi tidak juga tepat. Aku tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang mati, namun aku tahu _rahasia_ itu.

Ada banyak rahasia yang bisa kau ketahui jika kau sudah mati. Saranku, _cobalah_ untuk mati. Tawaranku masih berlaku. Kalau ruhmu sudah melayang di atas tubuhmu yang dingin, maka selamat! Aku yang akan membawamu ke gerbang selanjutnya. Selebih dari situ, kau bukan masalahku lagi.

Pekerjaan ini menuntutku untuk harus berada di _pasaran_ orang mati. Salah satu tempat dimana kematian dan kehidupan selalu berdampingan adalah rumah sakit, sehingga tempat itu juga menjadi titik pertama, dimana aku menjemput jiwa-jiwa mati menuju gerbang penghakiman.

Beberapa menit lalu, tabrakan beruntun menewaskan sekitar 17 orang dan 13 orang sisanya luka-luka. Notifikasi dari tablet kematianku berdenting gila-gilaan ketika tabrakan beruntun itu terjadi—bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Maksudku, barang itu _selalu_ berbunyi. Kematian terjadi setiap sepersekian detik sekali. Aku bisa membelah-belah bayanganku, sehingga berada di lain tempat pada waktu yang bersamaan untuk mengurus jiwa-jiwa yang sudah mati—salah satu keiistimewaanku, bukan masalah. Meski harus kuakui pekerjaan ini membuatku jengah dari waktu ke waktu.

Sebelum membawa mereka menuju gerbang, tugasku adalah mencatat nama mereka, memastikan mereka termasuk dalam daftar-daftar jiwa mati.

Keiistimewaan lain yang paling kusenangi adalah alat-alat yang kugunakan untuk pekerjaanku, mereka sepertinya meng-_update_ diri sendiri seiring dengan perkembangan jaman. Dulu, di abad pertengahan, alat untuk menyokong pekerjaanku hanya pena bulu dan papirus, benar-benar menyusahkan ketika tintanya mengotori tanganku. Tapi lihatlah aku sekarang. Ketika abad ke 21 dimulai, _mereka_ mengganti peralatan kerjaku dengan tablet bulat yang berukuran seperti tutup kaleng ikan tuna, pas digenggaman tangan. Tablet itu sungguh multifungsi, benar-benar praktis dan membantuku dalam banyak hal.

Aku pernah kehilangan daftar jiwa mati, sekitar puluhan tahun lalu, dan itu bukan pengalaman yang ingin kuulang.

"Selamat tinggal… Tuan Won Jaeyoon." Kataku datar kepada jiwa terakhir dari tabrakan beruntun hari ini. Kami sedang berdiri di lorong rumah sakit, perawat dan dokter lalu-lalang menembus kami.

Wajah pria itu seperti kabut asap, pucat dan tidak berwarna. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit menuturkan kalimat protes, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Orang mati tidak bisa bersuara. Mereka praktis hanya bayangan tembus pandang yang tidak berbahaya—lain ceritanya jika kau berhadapan dengan jiwa-jiwa kematian yang penuh dengan dendam—_poltergeist_—jelas bukan tipe jiwa yang mau kuurusi.

"Iya, iya," kataku, memutar bola mataku kesal, "aku tidak bisa membantumu. Tugasku hanya sampai sini—tolong jempolnya." Aku meraih lengan kanannya yang hampir transparan, namun berubah menjadi setengah padat ketika aku menyentuh kulitnya. Kutarik jempolnya dengan paksa dan kutempelkan jempolnya pada layar tabletku. "Terima kasih." Kataku lagi, lalu sosoknya menguap.

Kulihat jadwal dari tabletku, mendapati bahwa beberapa belahan bayanganku masih berusaha untuk menuntaskan pekerjaan di tempat lain.

Berjalan santai, aku bersiul melewati lorong rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang menghiraukanku. Aku bisa membuat diriku terlihat oleh orang-orang, sesuatu yang cukup jarang kulakukan. Hanya sesekali, ketika aku melakukannya, manusia menjaga jarak dan menundukkan pandangan mereka. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Berurusan dengan orang mati tak ayal juga membuatku seperti orang mati— kendati bukan berarti aku juga manusia dari awal.

Kemudian, aku mendengarnya—suara tangis bayi yang bersahut-sahutan.

Ah, kurasa mereka sudah tiba.

Ingat apa yang kubilang pada awal kisah ini?

Bahwa setiap satu kematian, muncullah satu kehidupan baru.

Namun, diantara tangisan itu, satu yang membuatku berhenti. Ketika aku berbalik, sebuah kekuatan yang tidak bisa kukendalikan menarik tubuhku melewati dinding beton, menembus beberapa ruangan seakan-akan aku tersedot ke dalam pusaran hitam. Ketika tarikan kuat itu berhenti, aku berdiri di hadapan sebuah bayi yang masih merah dan terbungkus kain biru dalam buaian seorang perawat. Beberapa perawat lain menyeka darah dari wajahnya dengan air hangat, sementara wanita yang terbaring di meja operasi tak bergerak.

Bahkan tanpa perlu melihat, aku tahu sang Ibu sekarat. Ruhnya bergetar di antara kungkungan tubuh manusianya, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Tangisan bayi di dalam bungkusan kain biru itu makin nyaring. Aku merasakan emosi yang begitu kuat dari tangisan itu, membuatku jatuh berlutut tepat di hadapannya. Air mataku berlinang ketika mataku melihat mata cokelatnya, dadaku sesak oleh emosi yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

Kilasan-kilasan masa depan yang kulihat dari mata bayi itu membuat bulu tengkukku meremang.

Kemudian, sebentuk tali tipis muncul di udara, mengikat jari kelingkingku. Ketika aku mendongak, tali itu kusut dengan warna hitam legam, namun aku bisa melihat ujungnya dengan jelas—terhubung pada jari kelingking sang bayi. Mataku membelalak, melihat pendar kehijauan yang memancar dari benang tipisnya.

_Pendar kematian._

Satu detik setelahnya, sang Ibu sudah berdiri di samping tubuh manusianya, segera saja matanya menatapku.

Untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, aku tahu bayi itu adalah takdirku—_tidak_. Bayi itu adalah hukuman untukku.[]


	2. 01 - The Red String of Fate

**Chapter 01 – The Red String of Fate**

ʚ ɞ

_"Everyone has it, the red string. But mine... mine was different."_

* * *

**[Baekhyun]**

Pernah dengar tentang legenda benang merah yang menghubungkan kelingking tiap-tiap orang dengan jodoh masing-masing?

Iya, aku tahu aku baru saja bilang hal itu legenda. Masalahnya, legenda itu benar-benar ada. Kau hanya perlu memercayainya. Dulu, kupikir apa yang ada di kelingking nenek dan kakek hanya hasil iseng mereka untuk membuatku kesal, tapi ketika aku bilang ada tali merah yang menghubungkan kelingking mereka, mereka melihatku seakan aku baru saja kesurupan setan.

Mereka membawaku ke _mudang_—ya, orang-orang yang katanya diberkahi oleh kekuatan untuk mengusir setan—dan _mudang_ itu bilang bahwa aku sudah diberkahi oleh kematian.

Sinting, ya?

Dulu, karena aku belum mengerti, kupikir ada yang salah dengan diriku, dan aku membenci diriku selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang, kedua kata itu sangat janggal sehingga bisa membuatku tertawa saking lucunya. _Kematian_ dan _berkah_. Sungguh konyol.

Begini saja. Kalau aku sudah diberkahi oleh kematian, memangnya kenapa aku _masih_ hidup? Kedua kata itu berlawanan dan tidak masuk akal. Maksudku, bukannya aku seharusnya mati sekarang?

Bukan berarti aku menginginkannya.

Kakek dan nenekku adalah jenis orang yang percaya hal-hal seperti itu, dan belajar dari kesalahan, serta tentang bagaimana takutnya nenek ketika ia mendengar aku diberkahi oleh kematian (entah apa maksudnya itu), aku dilarang keras mengucapkan kalimat aneh apapun di depan umum.

Bayangkan saja, aku kelas 5 sekolah dasar waktu itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Lalu, ketika kakek meninggal saat aku berada di sekolah menegah pertama, benang merah yang mengikat di jari kelingking nenek naik ke atas, menembus atap rumah kami, menembus awan, sangat jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan rasa gatal di lidahku, jadi kukatakan hal itu kepada nenek—bahwa aku melihat benang merah itu naik ke atas—dan ia menangis tanpa henti sepanjang sisa malam itu. Ketika aku bangun keesokan paginya, nenek tidak membuatkanku sarapan. Ia berkutat di kamar, bergelung dalam selimut sambil memeluk foto kakek.

Itu adalah kali terakhir aku membuka mulut tentang kutukan yang kumiliki. Seiring bertumbuh, aku tahu bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tidak harus kukatakan, sehingga kupikir ada baiknya menyimpan apa yang aku lihat untuk diriku sendiri—karena jika tidak, aku akan berakhir melukai diriku dan orang-orang di sekitarku.

Aku menyimpan rapat-rapat hal itu untuk diriku sendiri, sampai suatu ketika aku melihat _milikku_ pada ulang tahunku yang ke 20, membawaku ke tempat yang selalu membuat tengkukku meremang—_pemakaman_.

«──── « ⋅ʚ ɞ⋅ » ────»

Seminggu sudah sejak terakhir aku memulai kuliah, yang juga berarti seminggu pula sejak aku menginggalkan nenek sendiri di rumah untuk tinggal di asrama. Kuakui bahwa keinginanku melanjutkan studi ke Yonsei yang notabenenya berada di luar kota agak sedikit egois. Umur nenek sudah lewat 60, tapi ia masih hampir sekuat sebelumnya. Aku tahu nenek berpura-pura memasang wajah gembira ketika aku menunjukkan surat bahwa aku diterima di jurusan Kimia—aku merahasiakan bahwa aku mendaftar di Yonsei, tapi ia tampaknya tidak terkejut sama sekali. Aku sangat yakin ia menangis di hari aku mengepak koperku untuk hidup di asrama.

Hal itu juga menyakitiku, sejujurnya. Tapi Yonsei adalah impianku—nenek tahu bahwa aku selalu ingin hidup di luar kota. Aku tahu ia mendukungku dengan segenap raganya, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya yang tidak sengaja kudengar di malam sebelum kepergianku. Demi mengurangi rasa bersalah yang masih menggelayutiku bahkan hingga hari ini, aku menelpon nenek setiap hari. Ia mengomeliku dan mengataiku 'anak tolol yang lamban' untuk fokus pada pelajaranku, tapi dari nada ceria yang tidak sengaja kutangkap, aku tahu nenek senang ketika aku menelponnya.

Jumat pagi, aku terbangun di kasur kayu sambil meregangkan diri dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma embun pagi. Tepat satu minggu, pikirku, dan kamar ini masih sama asingnya saat pertama kali aku datang. Cat kuningnya yang mengelupas, porselen retak di dekat pintu dan sudut dinding, jendela dengan kaca buram, kasur kayuku yang bederit halus setiap kali aku bergerak—semuanya terasa asing. Kurasa bayangan kamarku di Bucheon masih menghantuiku.

Jelas saja bahwa kamar lamaku di Bucheon lebih luas. Kamar ini agak terlalu sempit untuk dua orang. Dari depan pintu, kasurku dan kasur teman sekamarku sama-sama merapat ke dinding. Ada jarak sekitar satu setengah meter antara kasur kami. Milikku di sebelah kiri, dengan meja kayu di ujung kasurku, dan lemari baju di sebelahnya. Jendela terletak di dinding ujung, berhadapan langsung dengan pintu.

Teman sekamarku benama Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi berkacamata tebal dengan rambut hitam cepak, tubuhnya pendek dan ia tidak pernah tersenyum. Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu menempati kamar ketika aku datang, dan kami tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara. Aku menyukai ketenangan itu—bahwa mungkin kami berdua adalah _social nerd_ yang tidak benar-benar pandai berbaur dengan keramaian.

Percakapan kami singkat dan canggung. Aku yakin sekali ia hanya menanyakan hal yang jawabannya hanya satu kata kepadaku, dan aku juga merasa tidak perlu repot untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh kepada dirinya.

Ketika aku bangun pagi itu, Kyungsoo sudah tidak berada di kamar. Ia selalu bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dan kembali ke kamar satu jam setelahnya dengan menenteng sepatu olahraga. Harum sabun selalu semerbak sepanjang penjuru kamar ketika ia masuk. Menilik dari kacamatanya yang tebal, aku tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa hobinya adalah olahraga. Biasanya, setelah lari pagi, ia akan segera mandi.

"Kamar mandi sedang sepi." Katanya, meletakkan sepatu olahraga di bawah kasur kayunya tanpa melihatku. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju jendela dan menyingkap tirainya. Ada tiga pot tanaman kaktus mini di dekat jendela yang sudah ada disana ketika aku tiba, Kyungsoo selalu menyiraminya setiap pagi.

"Tentu." Jawabku pelan dengan suara serak, "terima kasih." Dan ia mengangguk. Kamar kami terletak di lantai dua, dan asrama pria Yonsei memiliki tiga gedung dengan masing-masing empat lantai di setiap gedungnya.

Percakapan kami hanya seputar hal-hal seperti itu. Aku sedikit lega ketika mengetahui setidaknya Kyungsoo memiliki karakter yang mirip denganku. Kami tidak berbasa-basi.

Aku menghabiskan sekitar 30 menit untuk mandi, dan ketika aku kembali ke kamar, Kyungsoo sudah tidak disana. Aku menghabiskan beberapa menit setelahnya untuk mengemasi diri, dan ketika aku melihat arloji, jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Kelas pertamaku dimulai jam 9, yang berarti aku masih memiliki kurang lebih satu jam sebelum kelas dimulai.

Yonsei, sesuai yang sudah kuiimpikan, adalah lingkungan yang sangat tenang. Masing-masing orang sibuk mempertahankan GPA mereka, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan kredibilitas yang baik sebelum lulus. Ada banyak alasan kenapa aku memilih Yonsei. Nenek bilang Ibu adalah alumni, seorang bintang pada masanya. Wanita itu meninggal saat melahirkanku, dan nenek bilang dia tidak tahu siapa ayahku. Agak menyedihkan memang, tapi nenek dan kakek memberiku begitu banyak kasih sayang yang kubutuhkan, jadi aku tidak pernah benar-benar ingin punya Ayah atau Ibu.

Selain itu, selalu menjadi keinginanku untuk memulai hidup di tempat yang baru—tempat dimana orang-orang tidak tahu kemampuan anehku.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, aku masih melihatnya. Pandanganku dipenuhi lautan benang kusut berwarna merah yang saling tumpang tindih. Aku melihatnya dimana-mana—membelit kaki, pinggang, bahkan tiang lampu jalanan. Sewaktu kecil, aku pernah mencoba untuk menemukan masing-masing ujung benang, dan itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Tapi aku menghabiskan tahun-tahun itu untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Kurasa hal itu lebih mudah. Aku hanya perlu mempercayainya.

Ada hal lain yang membuatku bingung, dan meski aku penasaran setengah mati, aku tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada nenek maupun kepada seorang _mudang_—bahwa aku tidak pernah melihat benang merah _milikku_ sendiri. Aku menyadarinya tidak lama setelah kakek meninggal, bahwa benang merah itu menghubungkan dua orang menjadi satu takdir. Kemudian aku menatap lama kedua jari kelingkingku, tapi aku tidak melihat apapun—hingga sekarang. Ada malam dimana aku berpikir apakah aku benar-benar tidak memiliki seseorang untuk menjadi takdirku, atau Tuhan menginginkan aku hidup sendiri hingga aku mati… aku tidak tahu.

Meski begitu, kutepiskan pemikiran semacam itu karena setidaknya aku hidup dengan baik bahkan sampai saat ini.

Kubiarkan kakiku melangkah menuju perpustakaan seperti yang sudah kulakukan beberapa kali dalam satu minggu ini, dan duduk di pojok ujung—tempat dimana aku merasa aman. Beberapa mahasiswa lain juga sudah tampak, sebagian menggunakan jaket _jersey_ yang menjadi lambang kampus kami.

Dulu di kampung halaman, aku berhasil memiliki satu teman sepanjang 19 tahun masa hidupku. Aku tahu kehidupan kampus akan sedikit lebih keras, tapi aku tidak akan menyangka bahwa sangat sulit mencari teman disini. Mereka memiliki _circle_ masing-masing—kebanyakan terbagi menjadi kumpulan anak-anak orang kaya, kemudian mahasiswa penerima beasiswa, mahasiswa cabang atlet dan olimpiade lainnya, serta kumpulan _party people_. Sebenarnya, masih banyak _circle_ lain, namun 4 _circle_ ini adalah yang paling melegenda. Kemudian, aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori _circle_ ini. Jadi mekanisme pertahanan kecil dalam kepalaku sudah membuat diriku mundur dan lebih memilih tinggal dalam bayang-bayang.

Hatiku berkata bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja memulai kuliahku. Aku masih punya sisa berapa tahun kedepan untuk mencari teman. Atau, setidaknya begitu yang kupikir.

«──── « ⋅ʚ ɞ⋅ » ────»

Kelas terakhirku selesai jam 4, dan aku kelaparan setengah mati. Keramaian kafetaria agak membuatku tak nyaman, jadi aku membeli _burger_ dengan _double fries_ dan sebotol _cola_ untuk dibungkus dan makan seperti pecundang di kamar.

Ketika kulihat Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama—wajahnya bersembunyi dibalik mangkuk plastik ramen dan ia duduk di tepian kasurnya—aku merasa lega bukan main. Kyungsoo terlonjak sedikit ketika mendengar pintu terbuka, dan ia menatapku dengan kacamata yang berembun akibat uap kuah mi ramen.

Aku meringis, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat alisnya kepadaku lalu melanjutkan santapannya. Kupikir ini kali pertama aku mendapati Kyungsoo makan di kamar. Biasanya dia duduk di kafetaria dengan beberapa orang dari jurusannya.

Ketika ia selesai makan, aku duduk di kasurku sendiri dan mengunyah kentang gorengku, membuka tas untuk mengeluarkan buku catatan dan kembali membaca materi hari ini. Aku mendengar Kyungsoo mengemasi bekas makanannya, kemudian ia berdeham pelan.

"Kau pergi?"

Aku mendongak dari buku catatanku, mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatapku. Tidak seperti biasanya, raut wajahnya serius. Gelombang itu kemudian menghantamku kuat-kuat ketika aku mulai menyadarinya.

"_Itu_ malam ini?" kataku panik, menutup buku catatanku dan melemparnya ke kasur.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jurusanku bahkan tidak mengumumkan apapun." Protesku, mulai berdiri.

"Sama." Jawab Kyungsoo prihatin. "Tapi posternya ada dimana-mana." Lanjut Kyungsoo, seakan mengklarifikasikan kebodohanku.

Aku mengerang, menjatuhkan diri kembali ke kasur. "Jam berapa?"

"Setengah tujuh?" jawab Kyungsoo, entah kenapa terdengar tak yakin.

"_Oh,_ _sial_." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar aku memaki pelan. Tidak mengindahkan eranganku, pria itu berjalan menuju pintu dan meraih handuknya.

"Bisakah aku tidak pergi?" Kataku dengan suara memelas, "maksudku, seperti ijin sakit atau semacamnya?"

Ia berhenti di depan pintu sesaat. "Mereka akan membuatmu mengulanginya tahun depan, dengan mahasiswa baru."

Bahuku segera saja merosot. Kyungsoo terdiam lama di depan pintu, tangannya menggantung di dekat kenop, ia tampak ragu. Tapi kemudian ia berbalik menghadapku. "_Sunbae_ jurusanku memberiku sedikit bocoran—bahwa mereka akan melakukannya dengan sedikit berbeda tahun ini. Jadi, jangan cari masalah—terutama… _terutama_ dengan panitianya." Lalu Kyungsoo memutar kenop pintu dan pintu itu tertutup di depan wajahku sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun.

Aku yakin mulutku sedang menganga lebar—pasalnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah, kukatakan sekali lagi, _tidak pernah_ berbicara dengan kalimat sepanjang itu kepadaku. Ketika otakku menyerap ucapannya, suaranya ternyata sangat jernih dan cukup berat, agak sedikit berbeda dengan tampang wajahnya yang kekanak-kanakan—mata bulat, alis hitam sedikit tebal, pipi berisi dengan bibir berbentuk hati.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak tersenyum, tapi _toh_ aku melakukannya. Kemungkinannya kecil, tapi kupikir aku dan Kyungsoo bisa menjadi teman. Dia bahkan rela memberitahuku sebuah rahasia yang telah dibocorkan oleh _sunbae_ dari jurusannya—oh sial, sekarang setelah aku mengingat masalah itu, acara malam ini benar-benar membuatku cemas.

«──── « ⋅ʚ ɞ⋅ » ────»

Pesta Orientasi. Begitulah mereka menyebutnya, omong kosong yang para senior lakukan untuk 'menyambut' junior mereka tercinta. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa hal semacam ini benar-benar tidak ada gunanya—jelas bahwa aku berada di posisi tidak bisa menolak. Pesta Orientasi adalah suatu kewajiban untuk _freshmen_.

Kalau Kyungsoo tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu dimana mereka akan mengumpulkan mahasiswa baru—lapangan basket _indoor_ Yonsei yang ukurannya lebih besar dari ruang kelasku. Ada tiga tribun bertingkat dengan pagar besi. Intinya, ruangan itu _benar-benar_ luas.

Persis di tengah lapangan, ratusan mahasiswa baru berdiri dengan gaya canggung dan wajah gusar. Aku berusaha menerobos kumpulan itu, beberapa memberiku tatapan tidak suka, namun kepalaku menunduk ke bawah berusaha menghindari tatapan mereka. Di depan kumpulan kami, beberapa mahasiswa lain yang kuyakini sebagai panitia, bergerombol di dekat tiang ring basket. Salah seorang dari mereka berdiri di atas tumpukan kotak bir yang dijadikan sebagai podium.

Semua panitia mengenakan jaket _jersey_ biru yang sama—bertuliskan Yonsei di punggung dengan _font_ berwarna putih. Kurasa hal itu yang membuat kami sangat berbeda.

Aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundakku, dan kulihat Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingku. Pria itu mengangguk padaku, dan kubalas dengan senyuman.

Beberapa mahasiswa baru di belakangku menggumamkan bisikan yang sangat entah kenapa terdengar nyaring di telingaku.

"Kurasa itu _mereka_?"

"Ya. Kumpulan perancang pesta liar di Yonsei. Kakakku termasuk salah satunya dulu."

_Party people_, pikirku. Jadi mereka panitianya? Apa itu sebabnya Kyungsoo memperingatiku tadi?

Aku mendengar suara seseorang terkesiap. "Sungguh?"

"_M-hm."_ Dibalas dengan suara sombong. "Mereka biasanya memberi _golden ticket_ untuk keluarga alumni."

"Jadi kau bisa bergabung dengan mereka nanti?" suara lain terdengar iri.

"Tentu saja." Pria itu membalasnya dengan suara mantap yang membuatku memutar mata jengah.

Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat Kyungsoo tersenyum jijik. Kurasa ia juga mendengar percakapan itu. Sungguh, bahkan ketika ditawari pun, aku tidak ingin masuk ke _circle_ mereka—atau mungkin _circle_ apapun. Kupikir setidaknya satu teman sudah lebih dari cukup. Meskipun aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa Kyungsoo sudah termasuk kategori teman atau bukan.

"_Evening, folks!" _pria yang berdiri di atas tumpukan kotak bir menyeringai, berteriak begitu nyaring hingga seisi ruangan tiba-tiba senyap. "Kalian tentu tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?"

Beberapa mahasiswa baru menyahut. "Pesta Orientasi!"

"Ohhh, aku butuh antusias lebih!"

Bahkan tanpa kusadari, aku ikut berteriak bersama mereka. "PESTA ORIENTASI!"

Hanya Kyungsoo yang menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya di sampingku.

Pria ini, yang kutebak adalah ketua panitia, memiliki aura dominan yang kuat. Dia punya senyum yang menawan, bertubuh tegap dan tinggi. "Namaku Im Siwan. Aku adalah _host_ kalian malam ini, dan kalian adalah tamuku yang terhormat." Ia mengedarkan tatapan matanya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Aku tidak akan berlama-lama, karena kuyakin kalian sudah membaca jadwal kegiatan dari selebaran atau poster?" aku mendengus, "kalaupun kalian belum melakukannya, tidak apa-apa! Intinya, kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini!"

Terdengar sorakan riuh, otomatis membuatku menutup telingaku sendiri sementara Kyungsoo masih bergeming.

"Dan," Siwan kemudian melanjutkan ketika teriakan mereda, "tentu saja kegiatan malam ini aman. Kami punya surat persetujuan dari akademik." Ia meraih surat yang dilipat rapi dari saku celana jinsnya dan menunjukkannya kepada kami. Jelas takkan seorang pun yang bisa melihat tulisannya, kecuali dua cap jempol berwarna merah di bagian bawah kertas. "Jadi tenang saja, kegiatan kami _legal_." Ia mengucapkan kata legal dengan mengangkat alis berkali-kali, mengundang tawa halus dari kumpulanku.

Acara pertama dimulai dengan beberapa panitia yang membagi-bagi kami menjadi kelompok—aku hampir mendesah lega begitu tahu Kyungsoo satu kelompok denganku. Kelompok terdiri dari 10 hingga 12 orang, bervariasi dari berbagai jurusan.

Panitia membuat kami duduk di lantai lapangan yang licin, membentuk lingkaran dan menyuruh kami untuk saling memperkenalkan diri lengkap dengan jurusan. Keningku berkerut ketika aku melihat panitia-panitia berjaket _jersey_ mulai meletakkan masing-masing minuman keras—_soju_ dan bir—ke tengah-tengah lingkaran kami.

Mataku mencari Kyungsoo—kami duduk bersebrangan—ia melihatku, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dari ekspresinya, aku tahu pria itu sama bingungnya denganku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan _legal_ oleh Si Ketua Panitia, tapi aku yakin membawa minuman keras untuk acara kampus bukan salah satunya.

Mereka membuat kami memainkan _game_, dan hukumannya adalah meneguk segelas penuh _soju_ atau bir. Seisi ruangan dipenuhi oleh ketegangan yang janggal, namun tidak seorang pun bersuara. Mereka bahkan berbicara dengan suara yang sengaja kecil, saling melirik takut-takut.

Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuatku gusar. Umurku baru akan menginjak 20 lusa nanti. Secara hukum, aku belum legal untuk minum minuman keras. Kugigit bibirku panik, berpikir bahwa mungkin nasibku tidak akan seburuk itu. aku payah dalam _game_, tapi aku tidak mungkin sesial itu, 'kan?

Kelompokku yang terdiri dari 10 orang juga tak berbeda. Para gadis di kelompokku sudah gelisah, tapi mereka tetap menundukkan pandangannya.

Kami memulai _game_ pertama dengan _007 Bang_ dan Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang kena sial. Ia mengambil satu gelas kaca dan menuang _soju_ dengan gaya tenang dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk, membuat desahan kagum merayapi kelompokku. Ketika ronde dua dimulai, seorang gadis bernama Aesin dari jurusan Sastra Inggris kalah, kemudian meneguk segelas bir dan batuk-batuk setelahnya. Gadis di sampingnya menepuk pundak Aesin pelan.

Aku mengerutkan hidung. _Ini tidak bagus_.

Ronde ketiga dimulai, dan Kyungsoo kena sial dua kali. Tapi ia tampaknya seseorang yang memiliki toleran tinggi terhadap alkohol, karena ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Melihat itu, aku tersenyum. Lihat, 'kan? _Aku tidak sesial itu_.

Tepat ketika mereka mengganti _game_ dengan permainan sambung kata, aku adalah orang sial ketiga. Rasa panik mulai mengisi tenggorokanku ketika aku tertawa sumbang. "Ta-tapi umurku belum legal," kataku spontan, terdengar seperti seorang idiot yang berusaha melarikan diri.

Seisi lingkaran itu memandangku kesal. Kyungsoo malah menatapku ngeri.

Setiap lingkaran kelompok memiliki panitia yang menjaga mereka, dan panitia kelompokku, seorang gadis, sudah mengisi gelas kaca dengan _soju_ dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Kau tahu aturannya." Kata panitia itu padaku, tersenyum dengan wajah yang dipaksakan.

Tanpa sadar, pantatku bergeser mundur. "Eh, tidak, _s-sunbae_. Aku tidak—"

"Oh, ayolah. Ada apa ini?"

Tubuhku terlonjak ketika seseorang merangkul pundakku dari belakang, berjongkok di sampingku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Si Ketua Panitia, Im Siwan, menggeleng kepada panitia kelompok kami. "Kau membuat _hoobae_ kesayanganku takut, Krystal."

Im Siwan mengeratkan rangkulannya, membuat pipiku menempel dengan posisi tak nyaman di dekat lehernya. Dia berbau harum, tapi harum _cologne_ mahal yang selalu membuat kepalaku sakit.

Panitia itu, Krystal, memutar bola matanya dan menjauhkan gelas sojunya kesal. "_Hoobae_ kesayanganmu, _sunbae_?" ia kemudian menatapku dengan mata yang disipitkan.

Siwan mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?" kepalanya menoleh kepadaku.

"Baekhyun, _sunbae_." Jawabku dengan suara kecil. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun," lanjut Siwan dengan cengiran lebar, "kau menjadi _hoobae_ favoritku mulai hari ini." Ia meraih tanganku dan meletakkan segelas jus yang kupikir adalah jeruk karena warnanya oranye, kemudian menoleh kepada Krystal dan tersenyum. "Jangan ganggu _hoobae_ kesayanganku, Krystal—atau _hoobae_ yang lainnya. Kita tidak menerapkan paksaan disini."

Krystal mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya jengah. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, tapi gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Nah, Byun Baekhyun." Katanya lagi kepadaku, "anak baik harusnya minum jus saja. Oke?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, merasakan pipiku panas di bawah tatapannya. Ia menepuk kepalaku dua kali sebelum berlalu.

Krystal menepati janjinya bahkan di akhir _game_. Ia sama sekali tidak menargetiku, dan ketika aku kalah, ia hanya menyuruhku meminum jus yang diberikan Siwan.

Ketika aku meneguk tetes terakhir jusku, aku melihat tatapan ngeri Kyungsoo dari balik gelas plastikku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Acara terakhir dimulai tengah malam—tantangan uji nyali yang diberi judul _Are You Scared?_ oleh para panitia. Mereka akan melepas kami satu-persatu, berbekal sebuah senter untuk mencari barang yang diinginkan oleh para panitia. Kami pergi bergiliran, dengan selang 15 menit masing-masing peserta.

Aku tidak pernah takut hal-hal mistis, simpel saja karena aku tidak percaya hantu. Tapi aku bersumpah malam itu aku melihat banyak hal aneh—tiang ring basket sepertinya agak bengkok, orang-orang berbisik nyaring dengan gema yang aneh, dan kacamata Kyungsoo sepertinya ada tiga—oh, bukan hanya kacamatanya, tapi juga Kyungsoo sendiri.

Aku terkekeh ketika melihat itu, dan Kyungsoo berderap mendekatiku. _"You're drunk."_ Katanya marah, dan tawaku makin keras.

"Apa?" Kataku, jelas-jelas terkejut. "Aku _tidak_ mabuk. Aku _tidak_ minum alkohol. Aku merasa baik-baik saja." Dan sungguh, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku merasa baik-baik saja.

Pria itu diam saja sambil menatapiku.

"Kyungsoo," panggilku kepadanya, "kepalamu ada tiga—_ugh_. Aku mau muntah."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku yakin baru saja mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan sumpah serapah yang sangat kasar hingga aku berjengit.

"Kau disana sendirian, Baekhyun." Katanya dengan nada memperingati. "Berhati-hatilah."

Aku mulai cegukan. "Iya, aku tahu."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu marah. Biasanya ia hanya berbicara singkat dan sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dariku—sampai hari ini. Namun setelah kalimat itu, ia berderap pergi dan hilang dari pandanganku.

Hampir satu setengah jam ketika aku menunggu, duduk di lantai dengan mata berat. Krystal adalah panitia yang mengantarku. Gadis itu membawaku pergi meninggalkan lapangan _indoor_, melewati lorong kampus dengan cahaya minim. Kami berhenti di depan perpustakaan. Pintunya yang megah berkali-kali menyambutku seminggu belakangan ini. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Waktumu satu jam." Katanya malas sambil melemparkan senter ke dadaku, membuatku mengernyitkan alis menahan rasa sakitnya. "Kau lihat ini," ia menunjukkan ponselnya. "Cari buku di gambar ini. Ingat, satu jam."

"Oh, _Pride and Prejudice_ Jane Austen!" kataku gembira, "aku pernah baca ini, punya nenekku."

Krystal menatapku terperangah, seakan-akan aku adalah fosil yang baru saja bangkit. "Aku tidak peduli. Cepat cari." Ia kesusahan menarik pintu perpustakaan dan kemudian mendorongku masuk.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah… tidak ada. Aku tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Jadi kunyalakan senter dan mulai berjalan pelan. Aku ingat dengan benar bagaimana struktur perpustakaan, yang juga membuatku merasa sedikit tenang. Tidak ada siapapun, dan ruangan itu benar-benar gelap.

Tapi kemudian kakiku mengkhianati diriku sendiri dengan tersandung kaki meja. Aku harus menutup mulut untuk menahan cegukanku yang tiba-tiba muncul, menyipitkan mata untuk bisa melihat dalam cahaya yang minim.

"_Pride and Prejudice_… _Pride and Prejudice_…" senandungku pelan sambil bangkit, sebisa mungkin mengingat tujuanku ke perpustakaan di tengah malam seperti ini. Kakiku yang terasa lemah menyusuri rak-rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu dengan tinggi lebih dari 3 meter. "_Ugh_, aku pusing sekali." Kubiarkan diriku bersandar pada rak sambil memegangi kepala. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menaiki tangga demi memeriksa rak teratas. Aku sungguh merasa ingin muntah.

Kepalaku berputar makin hebat dan aku menyadari tubuhku menghantam lantai yang keras dan dingin. Aku mulai menggigil, senterku tergeletak tak jauh dari kakiku. Tak lama setelahnya, aku mendengar bunyi derap kaki dan tawa halus. Mataku yang berkunang-kunang hanya menangkap sepatunya, _sneakers_ nike berwarna putih. Setengah penglihatanku mulai menggelap.

Suaranya terdengar samar-samar. "_Another one down_."

"A-apa?" kataku, tidak yakin apakah kata itu benar-benar keluar dari mulutku atau tidak.

Kurasakan tubuhnya yang berat menimpa tubuhku di lantai, membuatku kesulitan bernapas.

"Hen… _ugh_. Hentikan…"

Dia tertawa, membuat tengkukku meremang dan dapat kurasakan keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisku. Aku merasa diriku mengenal suara ini, namun otakku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Semakin kuat aku berusaha untuk berpikir, kepalaku serasa hendak pecah.

"_Relax_." Bisiknya tepat di telinga kiriku, dan tubuhku bergetar dengan rasa ngeri, "akan kuakhiri ini dengan cepat."

Senter di ujung kakiku sama sekali tidak membantu karena cahayanya hanya menerangi ujung lorong rak buku. Aku bisa melihat beberapa kursi dan meja, namun di tempatku berbaring, keadaannya gelap. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang sedang menindihku. Setelahnya, kurasakan tangannya menyusuri kening, turun ke pipi. Satu tangannya yang lain menyusup masuk ke dalam _sweater_-ku.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi membuatku terkesiap, disusul oleh teriakan seseorang yang menindihku tadi dan bunyi seperti seseorang baru saja menghantam meja dan kursi. Sepersekian detik sebelumnya, aku bisa merasakan berat tubuhnya terangkat dari tubuhku, tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari _sweater_-ku seakan-akan ada kekuatan lain yang menariknya paksa dari diriku. Kelebat hitam menari-nari di atasku sebelum melesat menuju seseorang di ujung lorong rak, kini tampak jelas karena cahaya senter.

Orang itu—pria itu… aku ingat dengan jelas… aku yakin sekali.

Tapi cahaya senter kemudian terhalangi oleh kelebat hitam—seperti tinta yang meleleh namun mengambang di udara tanpa bentuk, bisa saja seukuran seorang manusia—tampaknya sedang mencabik-cabik pria yang menindihku. Tiap kali kelebat hitam itu menerjang sang pria, teriakan kesakitan berbunyi nyaring.

Satu hal yang kuingat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah rasa dingin di kulit keningku dan suara samar yang terdengar marah, _"dasar bodoh."_

* * *

**[Unidentified]**

Mengutip kalimat nenek sang bocah, dia _benar-benar_ tolol dan lamban. Aku hampir merasa perlu menghancurkan seisi lapangan itu ketika dengan mudahnya ia menerima minuman dari orang asing, dan meneguknya seakan ia kehausan. Pria itu memasukkan sedikit alkohol ke dalam jusnya, dan Baekhyun, sebagai seseorang yang tidak pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya jelas saja merasa _tidak_ ada yang aneh dari minuman itu.

Selama bertahun-tahun mengawasinya tumbuh, Byun Baekhyun seringkali membuatku kesal. Hidupnya selalu saja dipenuhi masalah konyol—dikejar anjing setelah pulang sekolah, tertabrak sepeda ketika membeli es krim—sebut saja semuanya. Biasanya orang normal tidak akan sesial itu. Aku menghabiskan bertahun-tahun dengan menyelamatkan pantatnya—seakan aku tidak sibuk mengurusi orang mati saja.

Harus kuakui bahwa kejadian kali ini yang paling parah. Dari awal aku melihatnya, aku sudah tahu pria itu menargeti Baekhyun—tentu saja, bocah bodoh itu tidak akan pernah tahu. Dia selalu saja seperti itu. Kacaunya, pria yang berusaha mencelakai Baekhyun adalah seorang _Whisperer_—Pembisik. Ada _poltergeist_ yang menempelinya, membisiki rencana-rencana laknat untuk menjerumuskan manusia ke neraka.

Melihat tubuhnya menindih Baekhyun dan tangannya sudah menyusup di balik _sweater_ Baekhyun membuatku meradang setengah mati. Dia berusaha melecehkan Baekhyun—seseorang yang bahkan sejak lahir sudah ditakdirkan menjadi _milikku_. Jadi kulempar saja tubuhnya hingga ke ujung lorong rak. Ia berteriak ketika punggungnya menghantam meja dan kursi.

Dengan cepat, kudekati tubuhnya yang menggeliut di lantai, lalu kuinjak tangan kotornya. Aku melampiskan kemarahanku berkali-kali, menggebukinya dengan tangan kosong. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya, tapi ia harus hidup dan menderita. Itu lebih baik.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu," kataku, tidak berusaha untuk mengusir _poltergeist_ yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya, "kubiarkan kau memilikinya. Tapi," aku menggeram, "_jangan ganggu milikku_."

Kuraih leher pria itu dalam satu genggam, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat hingga ia hilang kesadaran. Ditempeli _poltergeist_ atau tidak, pria ini masih manusia. _Whisperer_ tidak memegang kendali atas tubuh, namun bisa memengaruhi pikiran.

_Poltergeist_ menyukai manusia sadis dan kejam, yang pada awalnya memang memiliki jiwa kotor. Hal itu membuat _poltergeist_ makin mudah menempeli mereka ketimbang orang-orang yang memang memiliki jiwa baik.

Melihat wajah dan lehernya yang lebam dengan puas, aku menepuk-nepuk tangan untuk menghilangkan rasa jijikku. Dengan pelan, aku berjalan menuju Baekhyun. Setengah mata bocah itu masih terbuka, ia mungkin berpikir sedang bermimpi. Aku berlutut di sampingnya, menekan rasa jengkel yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sambil menghembuskan napas kesal, kutepuk kepalanya lembut dan kukecup keningnya—tidak, bukan _semacam_ itu, tapi aku melakukannya karena berusaha menghilangkan efek mabuknya, dan ya, aku _bisa_ melakukannya.

"Dasar bodoh." makiku pelan ketika matanya mulai menutup. Dalam sekali angkat, kupeluk tubuhnya lalu kubawa ia kembali ke kamar menembus udara.

Aku memiliki banyak kemampuan, dan aku jelas tidak ingin mengatakannya satu-satu. Diantaranya adalah teleportasi, membelah bayangan, penyembuhan _dan seratus lebih lainnya._ Semuanya semudah ketika aku memikirkannya. Ketika aku ingin berada di suatu tempat, secepat itu pula aku sudah tiba disana.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, kuletakkan Baekhyun di atas kasurnya sendiri. Teman sekamarnya yang pendiam belum kembali. Jadi kuselimuti tubuhnya, sambil meletakkan tanganku di atasnya, kuberikan mantra proteksi pada selimut itu. Baekhyun bergerak dan mendesah pelan. Karena aku tahu ia selalu kedinginan, aku juga membuat selimut itu lebih hangat.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika melihatnya sudah terlelap. Napas Baekhyun teratur dan halus.

Kenyataan itu agak membuatku terpana—bahwa Baekhyun terlihat sama _namun_ berbeda. Ia sama bodohnya, sama cerobohnya dari dulu, sejak ia kecil. Tapi garis wajahnya mulai tampak halus dan tirus, dan ia kehilangan beberapa kilo semenjak mulai masuk asrama. Kupikir ia kesulitan menyesuaikan dengan keadaan disini. Aku akan sangat senang dengan setidaknya membawakan masakan neneknya, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kurasa seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Aku melindungi Baekhyun bahkan dari detik ia lahir ke dunia ini. _Itu saja sudah cukup_.

Kulihat benang hitam dengan pendar kehijauan yang mengikat kelingking kami. Aku tersenyum miring, merasa bahwa benang itu sedang mengejekku tepat di wajahku sendiri. Aku mencurangi takdir dengan menyembunyikan benang itu, memanipulasi penglihatan Baekhyun untuk tidak dapat melihat benangnya sendiri, tepat ketika ia lahir. Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu bahwa _aku_ adalah takdirnya. Aku sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan fakta itu kepadanya, dan aku melakukan itu demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Aku tahu akan ada banyak _poltergeist_ yang menyerang Baekhyun begitu tahu bahwa bocah ini adalah takdirku—_titik lemahku_. Selama beberapa dekade, aku merasa tidak akan pernah kehilangan sesuatu, tapi kemudian Baekhyun muncul dan aku tahu aku akan terikat kepada bocah ini selamanya.

Kepalaku kemudian menunduk, dan kening kami menyatu. "Kumohon, Baekhyun," bisikku halus, "berhentilah membuatku cemas."

Baekhyun bergerak lagi, menggumamkan sesuatu. Aku terkekeh, menyadari bahwa kalimat itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Baekhyun benar-benar anak yang manis. Ia berhati baik, hanya sedikit bodoh dan tidak menyukai keramaian.

Aku menghabiskan banyak malam seperti ini, mengawasinya tidur sambil mengigau—sementara belahan bayanganku yang lain sibuk bekerja mengurusi orang mati.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin meninggalkanmu," kataku lagi sambil mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tangan, dan ia melengkung, merapat mendekatiku sambil memeluk selimutnya, "_oh_, kau sungguh tidak ingin aku pergi?" aku tertawa kecil, mata Baekhyun masih tertutup rapat. "Tapi kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja malam ini, _hm_, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun bergeming. Kadang, aku membiarkan rasa serakahku melahap jiwaku sedikit demi sedikit—seperti saat ini. Aku ingin Baekhyun melihatku, membalas ucapanku, tersenyum kepadaku. Tapi aku tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. _Tidak boleh_ terjadi.

Mengikuti rasa serakahku, aku menunduk sekali lagi untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya, lalu kemudian menguap di udara.

* * *

**[Baekhyun]**

Aku bangun sambil terlonjak. Benar-benar terlonjak. Tubuhku menegang sambil duduk, sementara selimut membelit hingga ke leherku.

Kyungsoo duduk di seberang kasur, menatapiku dengan seksama.

"Jam berapa ini?" kataku panik, tapi tubuhku seberat timah. Selimut hangat yang membelit tubuhku benar-benar terasa sangat nyaman.

Kyungsoo mengambil jeda lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sembilan." Katanya.

Aku melihat bahwa tirai jendela sudah disingkap dan memperlihatkan matahari yang sudah meninggi. "Oh, aku terlambat!"

"Ini hari Sabtu."

Aku berhenti, kemudian bahuku merosot lega. "Ah, benar. Aku hampir lupa." Kubiarkan tubuhku kembali mencium kasur, bergelung dalam selimut yang hangat.

Aku berniat untuk menutup mata dan kembali tidur, namun tatapan intens Kyungsoo sangat menganggu. "Apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kemana kau semalam, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Tidakkah kau tahu—" suara Kyungsoo meninggi, kemudian ia berhenti seakan berusaha menahan amarahnya, "bahwa satu angkatan mencarimu tadi malam?"

Aku mencerna kalimat itu baik-baik. Kemudian aku teringat tentang Pesta Orientasi dan aku merasa napasku baru saja berhenti untuk satu detik.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku—sampai aku mendapati bahwa dirimu sudah berbaring di kamar, tertidur lelap." Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

Ada banyak hal yang perlu aku cerna baik-baik—pertama, Kyungsoo mencemaskanku, itu progres yang baik untuk membangun suatu hubungan—tapi aku malah berkata, "aku di perpustakaan, _Pride and Prejudice!"_

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Misiku adalah mencari buku _Pride and Prejudice_ di perpustakaan." Kataku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri untuk berusaha membuat diriku ingat.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lalu…" keningku berkerut. Aku rasa aku ingat diriku duduk, atau mungkin berbaring di lantai karena lelah? Aku tidak tahu. "Aku tidak ingat." Kataku kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti melihat betapa rasa panik mulai merayapi tubuhku karena di dalam selimut yang hangat, tubuhku sudah bergetar. "A-apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo?"

Pria itu menghembuskan napas lelah. "Tidak ada." Kata Kyungsoo, kemudian melihatku tajam. "Itulah hal yang sangat janggal bagiku. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kau tidak keluar dari perpustakaan bahkan setelah lewat satu jam, jadi panitia mulai berpencar untuk mencarimu—tapi mereka hanya menemukan Siwan _sunbae_ terkapar di dekat meja terbalik. Ketika ia siuman, dia berkata bahwa dirinya jatuh dari tangga. Kau pikir itu masuk akal?"

"Siwan _sunbae_… Im Siwan?" aku memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar makin kuat. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika satu persatu potongan itu kembali ke dalam kepalaku.

Mata Kyungsoo masih menatapiku tajam, seakan menguliti kulitku. "Ya. Wajahnya babak belur."

"A-apa?"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Baekhyun?"

Tanpa sadar, tubuhku merapat ke dinding. "A-aku… aku tidak melakukan apapun." Kataku jujur, namun suaraku bergetar.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berdiri. "Aku…" katanya pelan, awalnya ia menunduk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Kedua belah tangan pria itu meremas-remas ujung bajunya gusar. "Apa kau _kesurupan_?"

Kalimat itu begitu absurd sampai membuat kepalaku pusing, mulutku tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Aku bisa melihat hantu. Sejak kau tiba disini, aku selalu melihat bayangan gelap di dekatmu. _Seperti saat ini."_ Matanya tidak lagi melihatku, namun beralih kepada sesuatu di sampingku.

* * *

**A/N: HALO?!**

**IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE THE LAST TIME I GREET YOU GUYS. IT FELT SOOOO GOOOD TO BE ABLE TO WRITE AGAIN. I MISS YOU ALL!  
**

**Gimana kabarnya? Baik? Aku juga. Cuma rada stress.**

**Maafin aku karena muncul kembali dengan ide baru dan bukannya ngelanjutin AB. Cerita ini mungkin bakal mirip-mirip Charmspeak yang bakal 3-5 chapter semoga aja hahahahaha**

**Untuk AB, maaf banget kayaknya bakal jeda bentar. Maaaaaf banget.**

**Semoga selingan kaya gini bisa bikin kalian nggak kecewa sama aku T-T**

**Gimana cerita ini? Semoga tidak cringey cringey ya. I love fantasy romance, jadi semoga bisa tersalurkan dengan baik.**

**Sedikit review won't hurt, ya?**

**Thank you, ILYSM!**


End file.
